vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anivia
Summary An eternal guardian, the Cryophoenix has held a solitary vigil over the Freljord for a thousand lifetimes. Sensing a growing corruption of the land itself, Anivia joins the Avarosan in the belief that a united Freljord can defeat the coming darkness. Anivia is a being of the coldest winter, a mystical embodiment of ice magic, and an ancient protector of the Freljord. She commands all the power and fury of the land itself, calling the snow and bitter wind to defend her home from those who would harm it. A benevolent but mysterious creature, Anivia is eternally bound to keep vigil over the Freljord through life, death, and rebirth. Anivia is as much a part of the Freljord as the never-ending frost. Long before mortals had ever set foot on the land's frigid tundra, she had lived countless lifetimes and died as many deaths. The beginnings and ends of her eternal cycle always heralded great change, from the calming of raging storms to the ebb and flow of ice ages. It is said that when the cryophoenix dies, an era ends; and when she is reborn, a new era begins. Though Anivia's past lifetimes have faded from her memory, she knows her purpose: she must protect the Freljord at all costs. When she was last reborn, Anivia witnessed the rise of a mighty and united human tribe. She guarded their lands with pride as they prospered, but such unity could not last forever. The great tribe fractured into three, and after that upheaval, Anivia watched the people of the Freljord become embroiled in battle. As she strove to calm the turmoil tearing her home apart, Anivia began to sense a greater threat: an ancient evil growing deep within the earth. To her horror, she felt the pure magic of the ice itself become blackened and corrupt. Like blood in water, darkness crept into the Freljord. With her destiny so tied to the power of the land, Anivia knew if such evil took root in her home, that same darkness would find its way into her heart. She could no longer remain a mere guardian - the cryophoenix had to act. Anivia soon discovered an ally in Ashe, the Frost Archer. Ashe too believed in unification as an end to the Freljord's perpetual strife, and Anivia offered the tribal leader her aid. Now, with war on the horizon, Anivia prepares to fight for peace, but she knows the inevitable truth of her destiny. One day, evil will rise from the ice, and she must destroy it - no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-B Name: Anivia, The Cryophoenix Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely thousands of years old) Classification: Cryophoenix (Ice Elemental), Guardian of the Freljord, Avarosan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (type 3), True Flight, Cryomancy, Regeneration (High), Zoolingualism, Genius intellect, Can see through illusions/mind-affecting abilities (Easily identified Lissandra as a threat to the Frejlord), Dark magic (Blackfrost Anivia) Attack Potency: Town level (Can fight on-par with Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) | Small Country Level+ (Her power rivals that of Lissandra, Capable of creating blizzards that can cover the entire Freljord, Sustains a never-ending storm that destroys everything it encompasses, Every time she is killed she releases enough elemental energy to cause a small ice age) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class TJ Durability: Town level (Can take hits from Maokai, Kayle, Rammus, Lee Sin, and other champions) Stamina: Superhuman Range: At least several meters with ice magic, likely higher Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Rod of Ages, Seraph's Embrace, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Extremely high (Has been alive before mankind existed, and has died and been born thousands of times) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Feats: * Successfully protected the Freljord for thousands of years * Was the first to sense the intentions of Lissandra Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Launches a shard of condensed ice magic, inflicting physical damage. Rebirth: Upon taking fatal damage, Anivia transforms into an egg with full health. She cannot move, attack or activate her abilities during this time, and her defensive stats are modified. If her egg survives for 6 seconds, Anivia is revived with her egg's remaining health. Flash Frost: Anivia launches an orb of ice in the target direction, dealing magic damage to every enemy it passes through. At maximum range, Flash Frost will detonate automatically. Anivia can detonate the orb at any time, dealing magic damage and stunning enemies in a small area for 1 second. Enemies can be damaged by both parts of Flash Frost. Enemies damaged by Flash Frost are Chilled for 3 seconds, slowing their movement speed by. Crystallize: Anivia raises an impassable wall of ice at the target location that lasts 5 seconds, perpendicular to which way she's facing. Frostbite: Anivia sends a shard of ice at the target enemy, dealing magic damage. Frostbite deals 200% damage to Chilled targets. Glacial Storm: Anivia creates a blizzard at the target location. Enemies within the blizzard take magic damage per second, and are Chilled for 1 second, slowing their movement speed and attack speed by 20%. Anivia can re-activate Glacial Storm at any time to disable its effects, always dealing one last tick of damage upon cancellation, and it will deactivate automatically if she gets too far away or runs out of mana. Additionally, Glacial Storm will be deactivated by all forms of interrupting crowd control, excluding Fear, Taunt and Charm. Mana Shield: The Seraph's Embrace can drain 20% of anivia's current mana to shield herself for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. Has a long cooldown. Key: Base | At Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Female Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Guardians Category:Weather Users Category:Magic User Category:Elemental Users Category:Good Characters Category:Regeneration Category:Neutral Characters Category:Birds Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6